Arissana Lü
Meet the spunky, headstrong, independent, risktaking, impulsive and sassy Rebel daughter of Lü Dongbin/ 呂洞賓, Arissana Lü. Character What Is She Like? Although raised in a temple, Arissana is a feisty, headstrong, spunky, passionate, adventurous, good-hearted, inspiring, sassy, risktaking, intelligent, brave, spirited, responsible, daring, stubborn, impatient, and very charismatic young girl. She is very impulsive, and cares a lot for others. She can also be cunning and cheeky if nesscary. When she sees people being treated badly, she immediately will try to defend them, even if that means getting herself in trouble. Her flaws are that she can hold a grudge, unforgiving, or expecting the worst. Athletically, she is also very fast and agile. She doesn't know how to fight with any weapon but her own, an indigo garrote named Novawilt/新枯. She's practical, not a fan of fancy things, and is quite light-hearted. Even though her destiny is pretty good, all she gets to do is go through Ten Trials that forbid her from being impulsive like she usually is and spread Taoism, which is too boring for her. She wants to write her own exciting destiny, one that she can truly enjoy. She is actually quite good at acting, because of her inborn sassiness and dramatic tendencies. What Does She Look Like? She has cinnamon brown hair with purple streaks, electric indigo eyes, and pale salmon lips. Her skin used to be ivory white, but from her childhood fire she now has uneven latte tan skin. She usually wears outfits with purple (the kind that makes you think of magic), indigo and electric blue. Myth- (Lü Dongbin) How The Myth Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%C3%BC_Dongbin How Does She Fit Into It? Her mother was a painter living in a houseboat, traveling from one place to another, looking for new plants to paint and record. It was one on one of these trips she met Dongbin and had Arissana. Dongbin was in no shape to raise a child by himself, but he still did it in one of his temples. He was an alcoholic, who did spread Taoism, but in a threatening way. Once, when their temple was set on fire, Dongbin did nothing but run away, leaving Arissana to put it out herself. This is the reason she has a long burn scar on her left leg. The fire has also left her with pyrophobia, but also the knowledge that her immortality can let her withstand varying degrees of temperatures. The temple also survived the fire, and so the next day Dongbin set up a party claiming that he put out the fire, whilst Arissana could say nothing as she was under a spell by her father. This is the act that truly turned Arissana against her father. She would sneak out and explore woods. She came to love nightime and made a friend, her future pet swan. She was given a choice to go to EAH, and she said yes only so that she could get away from her father. Relationships Family You only need to read the above about how she feels. Her dad is 呂洞賓, Her mom is 馬天敦。She considers her friends to be her family now. Friends Idylla Asgardian, Raissa Xuan, Ingrid Asgardian, and Laqueesha Moirai. Pet Her pet is a white swan she found when exploring the woods, named Moonlight. Moonlight found Arissana through the Animal Call when she was sent to EAH. Romance Cato Wang TBA Schedule Trivia * Her character is a bit based off Moana from Moana. * Her birthday is January 4, so she's a Capricorn. * Her Chinese name generally translates to 'thinker born near water'. * 她會講英文，中文和拉丁文。 * She adores daydreams, even if most of them are completely unrealistic and up in the atmosphere. * Lü is the Chinese 拼音, Lu is how you write it. Category:PhoenixLover101 Category:Chinese Mythology Category:The Eight Immortals Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Characters